


i think i love the way you hate me sometimes

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), idiots to lovers, oh my god they were roommates, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: 5 times Sam was incredibly irritated by Bucky and 1 time he kinda wasn't





	i think i love the way you hate me sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm bad at 5+1 things i kinda mashed two of them together but 
> 
> i love these idiots
> 
> and i really thought the lyrics in the title fitted them
> 
> title lyrics are from hate me(sometimes) by stand atlantic
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT

Bucky, it turned out, was more of an enigma than Sam had anticipated. After they had defeated Thanos and Steve had left and come back as an old man, Bucky and Sam had to take most of his mantle onto themselves. They moved in together and fell into a rhythm of piecing their lives back together after five years of being gone. Sam had figured that if you knew one thawed super soldier, you knew them all but he was proved wrong. 

Shortly after they moved into their modest flat and were half-heartedly assembling ikea furniture, Bucky returned from a takeout run with a bundle of squirming fur in his metal arm and the bag of Thai food straining his flesh hand. 

“The fuck is that thing?” Sam asked as he got up to take the food from Bucky.

“I heard ‘er mewing under a dumpster.” Bucky muttered and the furball looked up at Sam with two blue eyes and he noticed it was missing a front leg. “I couldn’t leave her…”

Which is how Sam ended up spraying down the kitten in their kitchen sink to reveal that the dusty brown fur was actually white. The little cat curled up in the crook of Bucky’s elbow as they ate. Sam glared at it. He didn’t even like cats, or Barnes for that matter.

“It’s your responsibility.” He said through noodles. “Litter box, food, all that.”   
  
_ “Her _ name is Alpine and obviously she’s mine because she’s not gonna like you one bit.” Bucky replied with a sideways grin. “I’ll go get her food and toys and stuff tomorrow.”

Despite his protests and glares, Alpine seemed to magnetize to Sam. Sam woke up with the ball of purring fluff curled up next to his neck many mornings when Bucky was out running. A tiny paw with surprisingly sharp claws would knead his leg while he was reading or napping on the couch. But as annoying as she was, Sam couldn’t deny that Alpine had brought out the best in Bucky. He would coo over her and brush her and had a huge stash of toys in one of their cabinets.

And Bucky denied having photographic evidence of sleeping Sam cuddling Alpine while he was recovering from a sprain. 

\------

Bucky was still getting used to some things in the new century, but he had wholeheartedly adopted some customs. Much to Sam’s chagrin, one of those customs was Starbucks. The worst was when Sam was with him and had to deal with people’s judgemental stares as Bucky ordered unicorn, crystal ball, and vampire frappes or whatever else the baristas could concoct for him. He even had like a platinum Starbucks card or something. 

“Why can’t you drink the shit we have at home?” Sam complained for the thousandth time as they went down the block for Bucky’s fix. 

“You said yourself, it’s shit.” Bucky said insufferably smoothly. 

“It’s good enough for Barton and he’s the biggest coffee snob I know.” Sam shot back as they entered Starbucks.

(Clint would later say “I don’t drink Dunkin’ despite being a coffee snob, I drink it  _ because _ I am a coffee snob”)

\----

And Sam didn’t know who introduced Bucky to scratchers, but he was gonna strangle them after he strangled Barnes himself. Every trip to the bodega or grocery store resulted in a 5 minute stop at the counter to buy a lottery scratcher. But Bucky couldn’t just buy any which one, he had to think about the odds and which ones he had bought previously and then he would go home and just scratch it with his metal hand. 

The thing was, Sam didn’t really know why these minimal things would piss him off so much when Barnes did them. Maybe he had gotten some of Steve’s self-righteous anger when he accepted the shield. He had gotten the sidekick with the shield, why not everything else too? Maybe he was still holding onto unnecessary anger towards Bucky from his time as Winter Soldier.

“You good their birdbrain?” Bucky asked, snapping Sam out of his reverie.

“Just got lost in thought.”   
  
“Must be easy with all that airspace in your head.” Bucky responded slyly as they started walking out of the convenience store, colorful scratch card in hand.

“Shut up.”   
  
“Make me.”

\-----

Sam had gotten back at ass o’clock in the morning, so early/late that Bucky had already gone out on his morning run. Making a split-second decision, Sam decided to just power through the exhaustion and try to do some of the files from the mission. He got the biggest mug they had, the one he kept on the top shelf so that Bucky couldn’t reach it and went over to--

“Dammit Barnes.” Sam seethed through his teeth.

Bucky must’ve drank the rest of the coffee in a hurry and not restarted the pot. Sam scrubbed his hand over his face and weighed his options. Eventually, he gave up and dropped the shield onto the living room floor where it lived next to Bucky’s tac jacket. His perfectly firm mattress welcomed Sam in and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Only to be awoken with the startling BANG of his bedroom door flying open. Bucky was there, wild eyed and shirtless with Alpine protectively curled in his metal arm. He was brandishing one of his short knives with the other and he visibly relaxed when he saw it was just Sam laying in his bed.

“Man, what the fuck??” Sam said in sleepy anger. 

“I thought-- I don’t know. I saw the sheild and you weren’t supposed to be back until later and Alpine was just meowing a lot…” Bucky rambled and trailed off, letting the kitten hop down. “I assumed the worst…”   
  


“Remind me never to bring a one night stand over…” Sam muttered. “What time is it??”

“About 9.”   
  
“Did you run to fuckin’ Jersey or?” Sam shot back as he grumbled and got out of bed.

“I’ll put coffee on.” Bucky said as he walked out.

“WOULDA BEEN NICE IF YOU DID THAT EARLIER.”

Sam swung out of bed, muttering about stupid Barnes and his stupid cat(Sam actually didn’t mind Alpine but it was a matter of principle) and his inability to wear a shirt.

\-----

It came to a breaking point over something stupid. Bucky had forgotten something at the laundromat and had dumped his pile of clothes in the middle of the hallway. Sam had tripped over it and knocked pictures off the wall and scared the cat. When Bucky came back he laughed at Sam’s plight and that was the final straw.

“You know what?” Go fuck yourself Barnes.” Sam fumed as he ignored Bucky’s helping hand to stand up   
  
“Fuck me yourself, coward.” Bucky said offhandedly and he gathered up his laundry to carry into his room.

A few moments later Sam flew into his room behind him, seeing Bucky calmly folding laundry.

“What the actual fuck was that??” Sam was fully fuming now. 

Bucky just shrugged. “Might be a better, and more agreeable way to get out all that pent up...whatever it is.”   
  
“But-But!!!” Sam sputtered. “You hate me?? I hate you?? We’re like…. Frenemies??” He cringed when he heard himself. 

“I’ve been flirting with you for months but ok.” Bucky said, going back to his clothes. 

Sam’s mind was running in circles. This was Barnes. No, he had become Bucky at somepoint. He was an asshole, who rescued a tripod kitten….? And drank silly drinks to see Sam’s disgusted reaction. Who’s dumb sculpted chest had--

“Oh.” Sam flushed, suddenly very interested in the stack of shirts on the bed. “I’m an idiot.”   
  
“Yeah.” Bucky agreed with a wide smile. “You’re my idiot though.”

  
  



End file.
